


Ferris Wheel Day

by Kass



Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [76]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ferris Wheels, M/M, ridiculous holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: Rodney is focused on coding when he hears John's voice from the doorway. "Hey Rodney. Know what today is?"Rodney keeps typing as he answers. "A so-called holiday about which I do not care, and I told you that when we started dating, so--""National Ferris Wheel Day," John interrupts, sounding smug.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Stargate Atlantis fanworks [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/97907
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Ferris Wheel Day

**Author's Note:**

> With endless gratitude to Sheafrotherdon for brightening my day, inspiring this ficlet, and then being willing to beta-read it!

Rodney is focused on coding when he hears John's voice from the doorway. "Hey Rodney. Know what today is?"

Rodney keeps typing as he answers. "A so-called holiday about which I do not care, and I told you that when we started dating, so--"

"National Ferris Wheel Day," John interrupts, sounding smug.

This time Rodney stops typing and looks up. John is leaning against the doorframe, his hair still wet from the shower. "It's what?"

"National Ferris Wheel Day. They celebrate it in Illinois."

"And you know this because -- you know what, never mind, I'm not asking." He looks back at his screen. He's so close to figuring this out...

"The guy who invented the Ferris wheel was from Galesburg," John adds. "In Illinois," as if this were helpful. Which it is not.

"Okay, first of all, your 'national' whatever doesn't apply to me, remember? and secondly, we're in Pegasus, so who cares."

"I care," and Rodney can hear the earnestness in John's voice.

Dammit, he's not going to be distracted. Even though he can feel himself starting to smile despite himself. "Go make yourself a Ferris wheel, then." His fingers tap out one and a half lines of code, on autopilot, though he can hear that John hasn't left the room.

Sure enough, after a minute John starts talking again. "Did you know that in 1893, one guy who was riding on the first Ferris wheel freaked out so much when it started going up that his ladyfriend had to fling her petticoats over his head to calm him down?"

Rodney closes his laptop, because obviously John is not going away. "I'm on deadline, so what exactly is your point?"

"...I was trying to make a pass at you." It's not fair: John is pretty even when he's pouting.

"I don't wear petticoats," Rodney points out. "And before you ask, the answer is no."

John looks crestfallen. Shit: that wasn't what he meant to do.

"To the petticoats," Rodney adds hastily. "Not to the -- pass. If you're still making it." And now he's babbling. Great.

But John doesn't seem to mind. He's grinning at Rodney with intent in his eyes. The coding can wait.


End file.
